Caught in the Rain
by girlyloving
Summary: They've always seemed to be just a bit more than best friends. Beca and Chloe get caught in the rain after a Trebles party and find themselves lost in each other. What will this do to their friendship? Set in PP2 and will contain some of the same characters but will not follow canon! Bechloe story! Rated M for future sexual content.


Slightly AU but set when Beca and Chloe are both living in the Bella house. I haven't written in years, so please let me know what you think!

* * *

It had been over a year since Beca was initiated at the annual Aca-Initiation night. Now here they were, at a Trebles party, everything feeling similar to that first night.

"Becaw! There you are. I've been looking all over for you!" Jesse exclaimed, throwing his arm across Beca's shoulders.

"Can I get you a drink? You look like you could use a drink," he stated, leading her to the kitchen where an assortment of drinks lay scattered on the countertops.

"Have you seen Chloe?" Beca yelled over the noise, accepting the green liquid-filled cup Jesse handed her.

"Last I saw her she was dancing with that guy Tom," Jesse yelled back, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the living room.

"Great. Thanks, Jess," Beca slipped out from under his arms, yelling an "I'll see you later!" over her shoulder as she headed to the bustling room.

Chloe and Beca had come to the party together with a few other Bellas, quickly losing them in the commotion of the party. Beca tried to keep track of Chloe, knowing she needed to grab her before the end of the night to return to the Bella house, but somehow, she had managed to slip away unexpectedly.

Beca spotted the redhead across the room, indeed dancing with Tom to the beat of the song blaring through the speakers. Beca watched, silently sipping her drink, making sure Tom was keeping his hands mostly to himself as they kissed and swayed against each other.

Tonight was supposed to be about Beca and Chloe. They hadn't been able to spend much time together lately due to their conflicting schedules, and they had been planning on a night out for over a week.

Beca exhaled loudly, leaving the room to stand on the other side of the wall. She groaned to herself, gaining the attention of the man standing against the wall to her left.

"Hey there. What's your name?" He asked politely as he scooted a bit closer to Beca.

"I'm Beca," Beca answered curtly, not even looking at him, keeping her eyes fixed on the other side of the wall, where Chloe was with Tom.

"You look like you might need a little bit of fun tonight. You know, something to help you relax," the nameless man slurred, stepping closer to her. Beca finished her drink in one gulp.

"You know, I'm really not in the mood tonight. But thanks," Beca finally turned to him, placing a steadying hand on his chest to maintain the space between them.

She walked back into the room Chloe was in, touching her lightly and asking, "Chlo, are you ready to go yet?"

Chloe didn't answer her, too immersed in kissing Tom and feeling his hands all over her. Beca rolled her eyes, grabbing ahold of Chloe's elbow and pulling her away. "Bye Tom!" She yelled over her shoulder, pulling Chloe along to leave the house.

Beca let go of Chloe as soon as they left the house, stalking away, a few steps in front of her.

"Becs, what's wrong?" Chloe asked innocently, speeding up to match Beca's pace. She grabbed onto her arm, tugging gently.

Beca ignored her, looking forward and trudging ahead to head back to the Bella house.

"Come on, Becs. Are you mad at me?" Chloe grabbed ahold of Beca's hand, wrapping her other arm around her and squeezing.

Beca tried to shrug her off, failing miserably to remain stoic and emotionless. She knew Chloe could see right through her and knew she was upset about something, even if she didn't know what it was.

Beca felt water on her face and looked up. The skies had opened, and the rain was falling hard. "Come on," she muttered gruffly, pulling Chloe with her under the awning of the building they were passing as they walked through campus. She spared a glance at Chloe's face and immediately regretted it. Chloe was looking at her with such genuine concern shining through big blue eyes, slightly droopier than usual from the amount of alcohol she had consumed that night.

"Beca. Don't be mad," Chloe murmured into Beca's ear as they sat on the ground under the building, sheltering themselves from the rain. She wrapped her arm around Beca's waist, pulling her close and cuddling into her side.

This kind of physical touching wasn't new to the pair of friends. It seemed that every time they went out drinking together, they ended up holding hands or dancing closely.

Beca frowned as her turned her head towards Chloe's waiting face, still upset, but not pulling away in the slightest.

"It's okay, Beca," Chloe all but whispered, cupping Beca's cheek and pulling her even closer. Beca looked into Chloe's clear blues, wondering blindly what was going to happen next.

Chloe leaned even closer, her lips just inches away from Beca's. Beca inhaled sharply, her senses being clouded by strawberry and Chloe's sweet-smelling shampoo. Her eyes fluttered closed and then all she felt were soft lips melding with her own. Her heart stopped for a beat and she froze, wondering if this was really happening.

Chloe didn't let up, kissing Beca gently and wrapping both arms around her neck. Finally, Beca's shock wore off and she kissed Chloe back, pressing her into the wall they were sitting against. Her body lit aflame, internal desires taking over as all logical thought left her mind. She pushed aside the fact that she was passionately kissing her best friend, the same best friend she was angry at for ignoring her during the party they were supposed to be at together.

Beca was pulled out of her head when she felt warm hands slipping under the hem of the tank top. Beca gasped, lacing her fingers through red locks as she urged her friend to continue her journey north.

Chloe didn't need any more encouragement than that, her hand sliding up a flat stomach to grope at bra-covered breasts. She bit down on Beca's lower lip, squeezing with her hand greedily at the same time.

Suddenly, Beca's hands weren't feeling enough. They slid under Chloe's flowy blouse, nails scraping against a pale stomach and eliciting gasps from the woman hovering over here with every stroke.

Chloe pushed Beca's black bra down, grabbing at the flesh that spilled out of them. She found Beca's nipples and twisted quickly, earning her a gasp followed by a soft moan.

Beca's hands moved quickly to Chloe's breasts, diving into her lacy bra and squeezing hard. Chloe rewarded her with a moan of her own, slipping her tongue into the brunette's mouth, exploring every inch with fervor.

They rocked against each other in earnest, forgetting that they were outside and anyone could walk by and see them. They were both lost in each other, pulling and grabbing at each other to produce the next groan and gasp.

Chloe's hand started to slip down, teasing the waistband of Beca's jeans.

"Wait," Beca breathed out heavily, stopping Chloe's descending hand with her own. "We shouldn't. We've been drinking."

Chloe didn't respond verbally, instead just sitting back against the wall, heaving a loud sigh and catching her breath. Beca relaxed, willing her racing heart to slow down so she could think about what just happened.

"Come on. I think the rain stopped," Beca commented, moving to stand. Chloe grabbed her hand, pulling herself up and leaning forward to give Beca a sweet kiss on the lips. Beca responded briefly, kissing back with a gentle brush of her hand on Chloe's cheek.

They headed back to the Bella house hand-in-hand, pausing occasionally to exchange a chaste kiss. They giggled as they walked, Beca watching Chloe wiggle her hips and talk about how much she loves to dance.

"We made it!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly, looking up at the Bella house. She bounded forward, tugging Beca along by her hand as they approached the front door.

They entered into a quiet house, their acapella sisters fast asleep or out for the night spending time with their conquests for the night.

"Goodnight, Becs," Chloe grinned, kissing Beca firmly on the lips. Beca melted into Chloe's embrace for a moment, and then the moment had ended, and Chloe was heading upstairs to retreat to her room for the night.

Beca exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in. She walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading up to her own bed.

"What just happened!" Beca exclaimed out loud to herself, rubbing her face and taking an audible gulp from her water. She didn't want to let her mind start reeling, so she chose to ignore all of the feelings that were threatening to bubble past the surface.

She switched off her light and closed her eyes, not knowing what situation she would wake up to in the morning.


End file.
